


Little Robin that was Lost Forever No More

by ichihara_mina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Has Issues, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara_mina/pseuds/ichihara_mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of 'Death of the Family', after Jason loses/gives away his memory<br/>Kori and Roy won't let Jason go(knock him out) and take him all the way to the Wayne Manor to confront Bruce, to get answers.<br/>And to ask for help.<br/>This is about how they all slowly and maybe become the family they never were and resolving unsolved problems.</p><p>"  Dick wanted to save them. Save Jason (save their family that never was) so he wouldn't be talked of in past tense. Not again. Never again.<br/>"Fix this."  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Robin that was Lost Forever No More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is after the end of 'Death of the Family' which left me as an emotional wreck because I have so many Jason feels.  
> Like I could have punched and gutted and killed Bruce. And I was hurting not only for Jason but for Roy and Kori as well.  
> For the Outlaws that had become some sort of 'not-team' and a 'not-family'  
> In this Jason never got the chance to ditch the both, rather they knocked him unconscious and went back to the manor.
> 
> I figured if they know Jason's identity, they have to know about Bruce's as well. So it just happens.
> 
> I hate to deal with this somehow. I cried a lot.
> 
> This is my subtle way of hating on Bruce because he is still an eight year old boy, but at the same time tries to be a father. And decides on a whin when and when not he wants to be a parent.  
> And hating on him for being always so overly dramatic.  
> Don't get me wrong. I LOVE BRUCE. But sometimes I still wanna kill him, ya get me?

"Wait! Calm down! Everybody!" Dick looked between the both parties. To Bruce and to Kori,Roy and Jason.... well unconscious Jason.

  
How did this all happen? Dick didn't know. He could just tell that one moment they all came home from patrol (Bruce, Tim and Dick) and the next Roy and Kori destroyed the front door of the manor (and definitely a good part of the garden) while holding an unconscious Jason in their hands.

They stood there. Threatening and definitely angry. 

That's when Dick jumped in the middle. Because Bruce does not really appreciate people destroying his front door and attacking him.

And from the looks of it, Kori and Roy would appreciate a fight.  
  
"What's wrong with Jason?" Dick asked after both parties seemed to at least postpone their fight in order to talk. Get more information. 

Wrong Question it seemed. Roy glared. "That's what WE want to fucking know!" He looked really on edge. And tired. Very, very tired. 

Kori looked the same. She had Jason in her arms, like a child (or a princess). Cradling him like she was afraid to let go. That Jason would disappear the moment she letgo. "He hurt Jason, Richard." She explained when Dick frowned in confusion. He looked back to Bruce, for him to explain. 

To see any kind of reaction, actually. But Bruce had his poker-face on. 

And Tim, who stood next to him, had his hand on Bruce upper arm to hold him back if necessary, but with no expression or whatsoever on his part as well.

That was also when Alfred appeared, but Alfred didn't announce himself and just silently went to stand beside Bruce.

There were now two groups formed, with Dick in the middle.  
  
Dick turned back to his former friends. "I don't understand."

This made Roy take a deep breath. "The last we heard from Jason before _this_ was when he went on a mission with ' _Batman_ '." He explained. "Suddenly he disappears, and when we tried to find him we found out he was ripped of all his memories. Something that your beloved Batman did to him made Jason vulnerable and he was tricked." Roy straightened his posture and stopped shivering. He was ready to shoot Bruce with his arrow any minute.

That explaination did not help Dick further. At all.  "You were on a mission with Jason?" Dick had not known. He turned back to him.

Bruce did not nod, nor did he deny any of it.  
If Dick had not been trying to keep everyone calm he would probably lash out on Bruce himself. He hated it, when Bruce was like this. He hated Bruce when he was like this.

"Maybe we should all move this conversation inside for some calming tea. Preferably someplace that is not on fire."  
Alfred. Oh wonderful Alfred. He always was able to get a hang on situations. To make the flow of conversations stop. Whether it was a nice one or an awkward one. Or a bad one.

This had at least stopped their glaring match for a moment. It made Roy talk again.  
"Fuck, no! We still don't know what the hell you did! I can't promise we won't kill you for it."

Dick knew that Roy was serious. He could see it in his eyes. He looked over to Kori who seemed to hold Jason even closer to herself. However, she did return his look. Their eyes met.  Yes, Kori was just as serious as Roy. Dick started to really worry himself. What had happened to Jason, that made these two feel so on edge. 

He turned back to Bruce. 

Bruce only watched Jason's unconscious form. With a blank expression on his face. 

But Dick knew Bruce well enough to _know_ that Bruce had a very good idea of that they were talking about. Dick knew that Bruce was analayzing the whole situation to come up with an answer. Dick also knew that he _did_ come up with an answer.

And the fact that his face was rid off all expression meant that he didn't want to talk about it.

 

  
"Bruce... what did you do?" the words left Dick's mouth without his consent. He didn't want to imply. He had no information yet. But.

But this was _Jason_. 

This was important.

  
Dick's words seemed to have made Bruce snap out of it. Bruce eyes wandered over from Jason to Roy.

Roy did not falter from the fierce glare Bruce gave him. Dick would have clapped his hands in applause.  
Instead he glared back.

Alfred sighed. "I think this situation will be solved faster if you started talking Master Bruce. We are no mind readers. And these young people want an asnwer. I am curious as well."

Dick should have felt some sort of pity. Having Alfred against you was like... worse than fighting Superman. You had no chance to win. No. Chance. At. All.

But he didn't.  
  
Roy and Kori seemed to sense it. That they were not alone in their fight against the _Batman_. Against Bruce. They started to relax a bit. Everybody could trust Alfred. They shared a look before looking back at them.

"We would accept a more stable place for a conversation.... if you would provide some form of sedation for Jason."  
  
"Why is that?" Dick was thankful for Tim finally talking, because this. This was over Dick's head. Dick didn't trust his voice. Or his temper anymore. 

"We had to knock him out." Roy glared at Bruce again. "There is a fucking reason why we are here. And that is Jason. Jason is in _danger_... look the situation is fucked up enough as it is. But we don't know if he can _trust_ you." He was civil when he talked to Tim. But whenever his eyes moved to Bruce he looked ready to strike, to avenge. To kill. They seemed very convinced of Bruce's guilt.

And to be honest. Dick started to feel that way too.  
  
\--

  
They let Alfred sedate the already unconcsious but refused put Jason in a room, on a bed. Kori would not let go of Jason once, and Roy never left their side. Hovering around them. They looked like attacked animals. Ready to strike.

But also ready to sacrifice themselves for Jason.

Dick by the time they were in one of their smaller dining rooms was restless. He wished he could keep his calm like Alfred did. Like Tim did.

Like Bruce did. (Even if he hated Bruce's way.)

He didn't want any more members of his family to be hurt. Not by outsiders and not by family. It should be enough by now. 

So why was Jason unconscious and Kori and Roy behaved as if Jason had died.

Memories. They talked about memories. What was going on, for god's sake. So yes. Dick was pretty restless. That's why he decided enough was enough.

"Someone talk already! Bruce answer their questions."  
Bruce glared at him. Dick glared back. He would have none of that.

Not anymore.

"Talk." he repeated himself.  
  
Bruce let his eyes wander around in the room. Meeting no ones eyes until he was back to glaring at Roy. He was... calculating. Their reactions maybe?

Maybe it was just for show. To buy time. Dick could never really tell anymore.

"I took him to Ethiopia." he stated as a matter of fact. Cold. Detached. As if he was reading out statistics. 

This should have been warning enough for Dick. All bells should have rang then. 

His mind should have gone to code red.

It didn't. Dick blinked like Bruce had been talking in another language. In one that Dick did not understand. Dick was just as confused and lost as before.

Tim wasnt.

"Why." It was not a question on Tim's part. It was a demand. 

Tim did not demand. Tim usually never used this kind of tone when he talked. 

Tim didn't sound like he didn't care but could explode at the same time.

Tim was never one to be angry.

  
  
Why didn't Dick get it then, if not the first time? Why?

Because did refuse to see it. He did not want to believe it.

**No.**

**Nope.**

"Because I wanted him to help me get Damian back. The same way he came back. He refused."

**Bruce wouldn't no- (Bruce would.)**

  
  
It was very silent after that. As if everyone stopped breathing at the same time.

For all Dick knew they might have.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Dick flinched when Roy suddenly slammed his hand on the table and shouted. No. Roared (Like a wild animal).

**This was not happening. No.**

"Do you have any idea what you just've said? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Roy looked furious beyong hope.

Even Kori flinched next to him.

Dick has never seen her so sad. _So broken_. (Except that he did-)

Bruce's lack of reaction was not doing anything to calm Roy down. 

Dick wanted to intefere. Wanted to make them stop. Stop talking. Stop doing whatever they were doing right now.

Dick wanted to. But he couldn't. He was... shocked. 

He was under shock.  
  


"Please tell me you know what you did wrong, Bruce."

  
Dick blinked. Having Tim react was surprising.

Having Tim _questioning_ Bruce this openly was surprising.

It did wonders to Dick's spinning mind.

It did wonders to Roy's and Kori's emotional haze.

It did wonders to Bruce's apathy.

It made them all blink and think.

**This is all too much. The past few weeks were all... just too much.**

**Bruce would not. Could not. No.**

There was still this part of Dick that hoped. Hoped that this was all some bad joke. Some bad misunderstanding.

Something.

Something that wasn't _this_.

That was the only way Dick knew how to cope. To dream. To hope.

He was the first Robin. He never really stopped being Robin. And Robin had magic and hope and a future ( _tell that to the Robin's that fell out if their nest. The one that was lost forever, the one that still tumbles and tries to reach their nest, the one that is lost forever_.)

 

Tim was different. He was so much like Bruce in that way. He was living in the reality. Tim would not deny the truth in front of him.

Tim had seen the warning signals. Tim was set on code red.

Tim was so much unlike Bruce. Tim could show he cared.

He cared about Jason. ( _The Robin that was lost forever and the one that still tumbles and tries to reach the nest_ ) Tim and Jason had started to become... friends. Brothers even.

Tim became the little brother Jason never could be. Jason became the big brother Dick never was to him.

Dick's heart broke for the two. They went through so much. So very much. They shouldn't have to suffer again. Not so soon. Not ever (again).

**It should stop. It should all stop. Why wouldn't it stop. Come back to the nest. Be safe, be happy. Please-**

  
"If there is one thing you don't do. _One_ thing. It's talking to Jason about his death. Ever. What the hell were you _thinking_?" Roy's voice resonated through the dining room again.

And Bruce. Bruce did not like being shout at. He did not like being accused (especially when Bruce knew what he did wrong, but would never ever accept his wrong doing because-)

"I was thinking about my dead _son_."

(Because he was Batman, and every wrong Batman did was the fault of other.)

Bruce used _the voice_.

Bruce was angry.

Dick involuntarily flinched. He was not prepared to fight _the voice_. The reminder of _Damian's death_ ( _Little Robin that is lost forever_ ).

Bruce always hid his sadness with anger. Everytime something got out of his control Bruce got angry (Because he was Batman and every wrong Batman did was the fault of others). Usually Dick would walk away now. Let Bruce be. Let Bruce be miserable on his own.

There was no talking to Bruce. Jason understood, but he still tried. Jason was able to argue with Bruce so much better than Dick ever could.

Jason. 

Dick looked over to Jason. (Little Robin that was lost forever. Was. Was. WAS. Jason _is_ there!)

 **Come back to the nest little wing. Please, let's be a family again**. (They were never a family to begin with. Dick was never the big brother he was supposed to do. Dick wasn't Jason's family-)

Roy wasn't Dick.

"No. No, don't make this about you. Dont you fucking _dare_ make this about you!

This is not about you. Your loss. Your mission! _This_. This is about Jason.

You lost your son. I get it. I have been there. Loosing your child is the shittiest feeling on this world. I have experienced it. I went through all that shit. I lost a lot because of it. I lost everything. My life. Myself. 

But that gives you _no_ right to do that to Jason!

Jason was not responsible for Damian. For his death!

You had _no_ right doing this to him after he finally started trusting you again. Jason always cared. Always loved. But he never trusted! He started to finally trust people again.

He was able to control himself again. 

Do you have any idea what dying did to him? _ANY_ idea?! Do you even hear yourself?! Do you even _CARE_?"  
  


It was Bruce's turn now to slam his hand on the table and stand up.

That did not stop Roy.

  
Roy wasn't Dick.

  
"No. _Fuck_ you! I am not finished! You couldn't have possibly thought that was a good idea. If you had cared, you'd have looked. You'd have seen it. You'd know. You'd know how he was after he got back. How he was after the pit. How much it haunted him!

Don't you dare make this about you! Or your dead son! Don't. 

I don't care about you. I do't care what your fucking motives were, but if you had cared about Jason even a little bit, you'd never think of putting him through that ever again. Not even for your fucking son! Wasn't Jason once your son too?"

  
When Bruce jumped forward and punched Roy in the face, it came as a shock.

The shock continued, when Kori finally let go of Jason (gently) and pushed Bruce back. So that Bruce crashed into the wall.

It came as a shock. But it woke them all up. Woke Dick up. 

Dick who could not move when Roy started talking. Dick who was so lost in Roy's words, he couldn't even cry.

Dick who decided that enough was finally enough.

 

  
Alfred helped Bruce up again, even though he was brushed off.

"What the fuck?" Roy asked exasperated while holding his bleeding nose. "Are you a teenager? Is this how you solve a problem? Goddamn it. You are unbelievable.

He sounded more surprised than angry. The shock woke him up too.

Kori kneeled down to Jason and craddled him on her lap and hugged him at this awkward angle. "I do not understand why Jason still cares for him when this man cleary is not capable of giving Jason what he needed."

Roy kneeled down too. He hugged them both. "Jason saw him as a father, as family. He couldn't help but care." His voice was finally back to the soft and caring one Dick knew.

The one that Kori seemed to know too. She finally relaxed as well. "But _we_ are his family."

"I know, princess. But it didn't seem enough."

  
Something about this scene made Dick's heart clench. It was not the mentioning of Jason's feelings. These Dick knew, even though he had denied it more often than not.

Dick always knew Jason cared. If he didn't he wouldn't have lashed out so many times.

It was how broken both Roy and Kori sounded. It was how the huddled close (like wounded animals). It was how Roy talked about Jason in past tense and Kori in the presence.

  
Dick had decided. Enough was finally enough.

He turned to face Bruce. He stood in front of those three as if to protect them.

Dick wanted to save them. Save Jason (save their family that never was) so he wouldn't be talked of in past tense. Not again. Never again.

"Fix this."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I want to accomplish with this. I just want them all to be happy and not be sad anymore.


End file.
